Intraocular lenses are widely used to be replaced with human opacity crystalline lenses in cataract treatments to compensate the optical powers of the lenses. In intraocular lens insertion surgeries for the cataract treatments, an incision (discission cut) which is several millimeters in length is produced at the edge of the cornea or the sclerocornea, the human crystalline lens is crushed and removed by phacoemulsification and aspiration etc. and the intraocular lens is inserted and fixed in the eye using an intraocular lens insertion apparatus, for example. Recently, techniques for supporting the insertion of an intraocular lens into an eyeball of a patient by using an intraocular lens insertion apparatus are proposed (See Patent Literatures 1, 2 and 3).